CARRIE 2
by HORRORMANIAC19
Summary: 8 Months after the "Black Prom Massacre". A heavily Pregnant Sue Snell Goes Missing. CARRIE X SUE Femslash. Requested by 93MANIAC
1. Sue's Story

This story is a Request Story, Requested by **93MANIAC**. This is also an alternate timeline to my other story: **Carrie: The Curse of Blood**.

**All Carrie Characters © Stephen King & Kimberley Pierce**

**Epilogue: Sue's Story**

Sue Narration: _My name is Susan Snell. I am the reason. The one responsible for everything that happened 8 months ago, when all my friends died at the hands of __**Carrie White**__ & her powers of Telekinesis. This was all my doing, along with Chris Hargensen's. I did try to tell her to leave Carrie alone, after Carrie's first period incident. But like Bullies, Chris ignored me, & made fun of me too. I tried to make it up to Carrie by letting her go to Prom with my boyfriend, Tommy Ross. But everything was ruined when Chris & her boyfriend, Billy Nolan, Poured a bucket of Blood on Carrie, as she & Tommy were crowned King & Queen of the Prom. The Bucket also fell & killed Tommy as Chris & Billy tried to escape, Causing Carrie's powers to unleash in a surge of rage, & kill almost everyone at the Prom. Then when Chris & Billy tried to escape in Billy's Car, Carrie trapped them, & then blew them both up, killing them, as revenge. I then went to Carrie's house later, to find she had killed her mother __**(Margaret White)**__, but still wanted her back alive, & was scared. As it began raining rocks, destroying the house, I tried to save Carrie. But was stunned to learn a very shocking result: I was Pregnant, with Tommy's unborn Daughter, according to Carrie, since she was also Telepathic. Carrie then pushed me out of the house, saving me & my unborn daughter's life, leaving her to die with her mother's corpse. I kept my Baby from then on, I didn't care the fact I was only 18 years old, But this baby was all I had left of Tommy, Pained though by the fact that she will grow up without a father, knowing that he died, without even knowing he was going to be a father. I also was afraid that my daughter will believe that Carrie was her father's killer, when clearly she wasn't. I also decided to name my daughter "Carrie" in remembrance of her. As much as it will haunt me forever, I would rather feel that pain, for what I did to her, for what I did, to Carrie White._

**CARRIE 2**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message: **_**"Hi there viewers, Rory here, I hope you like this new Carrie story that I am writing for. This was a request by 93MANIAC, who is a huge Carrie fan. I am not sure that I may have to get rid of my old story due to copying reasons, because they are the rules, please let me know about that in the comments. & 93MANIAC, if you have more ideas, please let me know in the comments, enjoy CARRIE 2, Rory, Out."**_


	2. Still Alive

**Chapter 1: Still Alive**

**Date:** Monday 9th June 2014

**Time:** 23:30pm

**Location:** Snell House

Sue was sleeping in her room, on her not really looking, but very comfortable bed. Her face was very dark looking all around her eyes, due to her pregnancy conditions keeping her up at night, along with her nightmares of the **"Black Prom Massacre"**, that were endless, knowing that the only way to erase those memories, was to confront the source of them head on, alone. But since the very source of the matter was Carrie, Sue believed she was stuck with the memories for life, knowing that Carrie was gone forever, just like any other human being.

Sue then opened her tired eyes in sudden surprise, then sighed in no surprise. She had yet another bad dream of Carrie. She then rolled on to her back, & then began to cry silently, knowing what she had done. She then got up out of her bed, & slowly walked over to her bedroom window with her left hand on her heavily pregnant stomach. Then looked into the darkness of the night in grieving sorrow as her eyes flooded with tears, remembering Carrie's death.

"_I'm so sorry Carrie… I know I may sound crazy… But I wish, I just wish… there was a way… you could come back."_ Sue whispered sadly as tears started poured out of her eyes.

**(At the Cemetery…)**

It was all dark & quiet, & every gravestone there, was clean & undisturbed, except one, one that had been vandalised with words sprayed in red paint saying **"Carrie White Burns in Hell"**. It was obvious, that grave belonged to both Carrie White & her Mother, Margaret White. Even though Sue had told the courts that Carrie was not a bad person & should have never been blamed completely for what happened on Prom Night, Most people still believed Carrie was an abomination, & were glad she was dead in Hell. But oddly, the gravestone had cracked, leading up from the ground, & had remained that way for the last 8 months.

All of a sudden, all the dead leaves lying around the grave started blowing round & round in circles around it. The Gravestone started cracking even more, & the ground underneath it started shaking & rising slowly, until…

"_**BANG!"**_

A loud surging blast exploded out of the ground, as the soil landed everywhere, making a mess of all the other gravestones nearby. & the Gravestone had been forced out of the ground & was smashed into broken pieces of stone, which were littered also all over the nearby graves. Among the dirt & stones, lay pieces of broken wood. Some of the wood pieces shaped parts of a coffin lid.

Suddenly, two slightly dry skinned, but pretty ripe hands appeared out of the grave pit. They then grabbed the right sided edge of the pit, yanking up Carrie White's body, which was breathing & coughing heavily, as she rolled on to her back.

Carrie looked around to see where she was as she was still lying down on her back. She had obviously been in a catatonic state, & mistaken for dead, along with all the people she made pay the price for humiliating her.

"_Where… Where am I? How did I get…AAAH!"_ Carrie screamed drily as images & memories from the Prom Massacre started blasting back into her head, as she put her right hand on her head, since the memories caused her head to ache, immensely. 1 minute, she saw people laughing at her. The Next, Everyone being killed by everything around them, powered by Carrie's Telekinetic Powers.

As the images carried on blasting back into Carrie's mind, she then remembered when Sue tried to save her from her collapsing house, & then remembered Sue's Pregnancy, but then as the memories were about to show something else, they quickly faded out to black. Carrie opened her eyes in shock & Surprise.

"_Sue… I… I must… I must protect Sue… & her baby."_ Carrie said drily, but determinedly.

"_If anyone hurts her, or even makes fun of her… They will pay."_ Carrie then growled slightly.

Carrie then got up as her skin healed, & she got stronger, thanks to what was left of her Powers, which had begun to regenerate now she was up & running again. She then turned around to the second coffin, which contained her Mother's remains.

"_Sorry Mama, but this is my life now. & there's no way in Heaven, or Hell, you can change that."_ Carrie said to her Mother's coffin, in determination.

Carrie then started walking towards the east fence of the cemetery. She then used her powers to bend a gap in the Iron bars. She climbed through the gap, & walked off into the shadows, hoping to remain hidden.

**(1 Hour later…)**

Carrie was walking through the dark woods, in her thrashed night dress, she was wearing when she presumably committed Suicide. Her feet were aching from all the stones & sticks on the ground, stabbing into her feet, But she didn't Care, All she could think about was Protecting Sue & her unborn baby.

As Carrie came to the edge of the woods, she spotted an Army surplus store. Carrie knew that the first thing she needed to do, was to get some new clothing, so no one work realise it's her, She may knew that it was going against everything her mother told her to wear, But Margaret was no longer there to stop her, & Carrie now knew everything that her mother told her wasn't true. Carrie may have had many qualities for everyone in her school to make fun of, but being stupid was not one of them. Carrie then saw a door into the storage room, but there was security guard right next to it. Carrie needed to think hard on how to get past that guard, without getting spotted. Just then, a lorry containing more Army supplies started reversing towards the guard & door. The guard then opened the door allowing the lorry driver to take some of the supplies inside the storage room. Just then, the driver & guard walked off to get more supplies from the lorry. Carrie took this chance, & ran straight for the door.

Carrie had successfully made it into the storage room without getting spotted. She hid behind a shelf, until the driver & guard carried some more supply boxes in, & then left & closed the door behind them. Carrie was then free to look around all the clothing they had for a while.

After a while, Carrie managed to slip out of her trashy night dress & change into some outdoor clothing that she could where out in the wild. She had changed into some Black women's underwear, a black shirt, Navy Blue Cargo trousers with a belt, Black army boots, A Navy Blue army hoodie, & for extra disguise, a black face mask, to cover her mouth & nose so no one would see her face.

Now, Carrie had think about how to get out of the storage room, without getting caught. She looked out the vent on the door to see if the security guard was still there. He was, so Carrie had to think of a way to lure him in, since he was the only way to open the door. She then concentrated on a series of shelves, they started shaking until…

"_**CRASH!"**_

The Crash was so loud, the guard ran for the door & opened it with his key card. He then turned on his touch to see what had happened in the darkness of the room. So far, nothing was there, except a knocked over shelf. As he turned around to leave…

"_**POW!"**_

Carrie punched the guard out with her fist, mixed with the strength of her powers, as his body hit the floor, knocking him out. As much as she shouldn't have done that in order to maintain a low profile, she didn't really have much of a choice, like with taking the clothes, she knew it was wrong, but yet again, not much choice. Carrie then walked out of the room, closing the door with her Telekinesis. She then zipped up her hoodie, Pulled up her face mask to hide her nose & mouth, & pulled up her hood to hide her strawberry Blonde hair. She then threw her nightdress in a bin, & then walked off in to the shadows of the woods.

**To Be Continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message: **_**"Hi again viewers, Rory here. I would like to apologize for deleting my old Carrie story, I did it for 2 reasons:**_

_**I had no more Ideas for my last story.**_

_**I thought this requested story was more logical.**_

_**Thanks for understanding me, Rory out."**_


	3. New Interests

**Chapter 2: New Interests**

The next morning at 7:30 am, Sue awoke from her decent sleep that she managed to get after last night's wake up. She sighed in slight grief & no surprise, knowing everything in her life had gone wrong, & there was no hope of it ever getting better. She then felt a slight kick in her stomach, knowing her baby was awake & well.

"_There, there sweetie, I know it's not long till you come to this world, Oh I can't wait to see your sweet little face when your born."_ Sue said sweetly & happily as she gently rubbed her pregnant swollen stomach, but was still sad from what happened to both Tommy & Carrie.

Just then, Sue's bedroom door opened. Her mother **(Eleanor Snell)** came in to see how her heavily pregnant daughter was feeling in her condition.

"_Morning sweetie, how are you feeling?"_ Eleanor asked sweetly to Sue.

"_I'm okay mom. Or should I say we're okay?"_ Sue joked with a slight smile. Eleanor chuckled & kissed her daughter on her forehead. She knew that Sue may be haunted for life from the Prom Massacre, but she knew that Sue was strong hearted.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Carrie was sitting on a bench somewhere in the park. She was trying to remember the flashback of when she found out about Sue's Pregnancy, to find something she knew about the baby that didn't get to tell Sue. Carrie's eyes were shut in order for her to see what she was trying remember.

The images then began reappearing in her head.

**(Flashbacks begin…)**

"_We've got to get out of here. Give me your hand, Give me your hand. Come on!"_ Sue cried as she reached out her right hand to save Carrie.

Carrie then put her hand near Sue's chest, realising Sue was Pregnant with a girl, but also realised, the baby had the same genetic disorder that gave Carrie her Telekinetic powers, in other words, she must have got them from Tommy's genes.

**(Flashbacks End)**

Carrie's eyes shot open in shock, knowing Sue's baby was going to become just like herself. Carrie began breathing heavily in shock.

"_Oh my god. I knew there were other people who were cable of giving out the same abilities as me, but I never knew there was one right next to me all along."_ Carrie said in surprise & shock.

This seemed to also grip on Carrie's interest. She then thought, what if she could teach Sue's daughter all about Telekinesis when they start waking up in her teens. But first Carrie needed to find Sue. She knew she couldn't go to wherever Sue lived, knowing that she didn't know where Sue lived, & even if she did, she would certainly draw unwanted attention to herself & blow her cover completely. Carrie then got up & walked off to try & think of a plan to find Sue, without frightening her.

**(Later at night…)**

Carrie was walking through the dark alleys. She had looked all day for Sue, but not a sign of her, or anything that could Lead Carrie to her. She then walked past an electronics store, with active TVs in the windows. Carrie then stopped as the news came on.

"_Hello, & welcome to the 7 o'clock news, our top story tonight: _

_A grave in the Chamberlain cemetery was found destroyed early this morning, Relatives of those who died in the __**"Black Prom Massacre"**__ Claim the grave belong to Carrie White, The girl who was claimed to have destroyed Ewen High School 8 months ago, We'll have more details on this story in a moment, Also tonight:_

_A security guard at the Chamberlain Surplus store was found knocked out in the storage room. The 45 year old claims that he was knocked out by someone who had sneaked into the storage room…" _The news reporter said in a normal everyday tone.

"_Great, That's just what I need right now. I so need to find Sue now."_ Carrie said quietly & in an unsurprised tone.

Carrie then noticed a hooded figure walking into the alley next to the shop. Carrie also saw that she was heavily pregnant, & she was also wearing clothing that she recognised from the night Carrie was presumed dead. Carrie could easily tell from a mile away, that girl of Sue Snell, not to mention she could sense her presence coming from the hooded figure, thanks to her Telekinesis. Carrie quietly gasped in relief, & then followed Sue while keeping her disguise up. Carrie did know it wasn't right to stalk people, but again, she didn't really much choice.

**(2 minutes later…)**

Sue was sitting on a bench, with her hood down, thinking about Carrie again, unaware of who was following her. Carrie stayed in the shadows, thinking on how to approach Sue, without frightening her, or shocking her too much, she could lose the baby. Carrie knew she couldn't just go up to Sue & say hi, that would certainly set the tone. But as Carrie watched Sue, she felt a strange new feeling inside, a feeling that made her feel happy. A thought then blasted into Carrie's head, she felt like… She was falling… falling in love… with Sue.

Just then, as Carrie stared at Sue, Sue started oddly feeling dizzy & tired. Even more oddly, Carrie could feel it happening. As Sue lay down & drifted off to sleep, Carrie realised something:

It was her powers had put Sue to sleep, thanks to Carrie's Sub- Conscious, mixed with her love interest in Sue. Carrie then walked over to Sue. She then smiled, thinking how cute she looked sleeping. Carrie gently put her hand on Sue's pregnant stomach, to see how the baby was. She a slight kick come from the unborn infant, & smiled again.

"_Don't you worry sweetie, I'll look after you & your mama."_ Carrie whispered sweetly to the unborn child.

Carrie got up, & then put her arms under Sue's back & legs, picking her up. She then gently kissed Sue on her forehead. Carrie then felt slightly guilty, knowing she was actually Kidnapping Sue, but she knew that deep down, she would never harm Sue, since she was the only classmate who actually thought about her, instead of carry on bullying her. Carrie then walked off into the shadows with Sue in her arms. Sue may have been taller than Carrie, & heavier due to her pregnancy. But Carrie had her powers to enhance her strength. Carrie now had to find somewhere to hide, as she faded into the darkness.

**To be continued…**


	4. Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

The next morning, Sue slowly woke up from her deep sleep that she had fell into last night, thanks to Carrie, Who Sue was still unaware of. As Sue began to wake up even more, she then got up & looked around where she was in concern.

"_W… Where… Where am I? What happened last night?"_ Sue said in concern.

Sue then saw a window, so she got up from the bed mattress she was sleeping on, & walked over to the window to see where she was. She looked out the broken window to find, she was in the room on the level of an abandoned warehouse, which was just on the outskirts of the town. Sue knew that she couldn't have come here all by herself, someone had kidnapped her & brought her here. But why?

Sue then began to panic slightly, worried about what was going to happen to her & her baby. She suddenly felt another kick from her stomach.

"_Calm down kid, we'll get out of this. I promise."_ Sue said in worried tone, trying to calm down her unborn baby girl.

Sue heard footsteps coming her way. Knowing it was kidnapper, & that whoever it was, they had heard her. She quickly ran back to the bad mattress she was sleeping on, & pretended to go back to sleep, in a curled up ball position, just like before she woke up.

Carrie then came into the room, with her mask & hood up. She first looked at what she thought was a sleeping Sue, then looked out of both of the broken windows on either side of the warehouse. Carrie then walked over to Sue & crouched down at her sweet sleeping face. She then stroked Sue's golden Beach blonde hair, smiling underneath her face mask. Carrie then walked over to the broken window that was opposite Sue, & walked over to it, to make sure that there was no one coming towards the warehouse.

Everything was clear, there was no one in sight. But Carrie turned back round, she jumped to see Sue standing right in front of her, standing slightly taller than herself. Sue then grabbed Carrie by her hoodie, & slammed her into the wall next to the window, Carrie groaned in slight pain, while Sue was still gripped on to her hoodie. Sue had an half aggressive-half panicked face, & breathed heavily, knowing she had never acted this violent before, but wanted answers to who kidnapped her & why.

"_Alright you, I want answers! Who are you? Why have you brought me here? & what do you want with me?"_ Sue growled shallowly, with a more aggressive face growing.

Carrie didn't answer at first, just stared at Sue, & breathed heavily in non-surprised fright, her eyes then started to flood with tears.

"_Don't try & fool me with your sad sorry tap like eyes! I want to know who you are! & why you brought me here!"_ Sue growled as she pulled Carrie closer to her chest.

"_I'm sorry Sue, but I had no choice."_ Carrie squeaked as she was about to cry.

"Wha-… How do you know my name? Let me see your face, you're voice sounds very familiar." Sue said as she released one of her hands from Carrie's hoodie, & reached to pull down Carrie's face mask.

As Sue pulled Carrie's face mask down, she then gasped in surprise, seeing the last person she expected to see, out of all the people she knew were dead, was still alive. Sue eyes then started to flood with tears themselves.

"_C-C-Carrie? You're alive?"_ Sue squeaked tearfully as she let go of Carrie's hoodie, & backed up slightly, as Carrie pulled her hood down, revealing her strawberry Blonde hair.

"_OH MY GOD CARRIE! YOU ARE ALIVE!"_ Sue cried as she then ran to Carrie, & grabbed her in a hard, but loving cuddle, as she then cried both sadly & happily into Carrie's shoulder.

Carrie then hugged Sue back, & closed her eyes, knowing she was in the arms of someone who may have made her life a living hell, but also knew she had a change of heart, & thought more about her, as well.

"_I'm so sorry Carrie, I'm so sorry, for what I did to you, for we all did to you."_ Sue cried, feeling that Carrie was still hateful against her, as they parted from their hug.

"_Sue… I forgive you."_ Carrie said sweetly, & unexpectedly to Sue.

**(Meanwhile at the Snell House…)**

The street leading up to Sue's house was flooded with Police cars. Eleanor had called the police since last night, knowing she went out for a walk last night, but never came back.

As Eleanor looked everywhere she could see, she then noticed someone walking towards her really quickly, it was Rita Desjardin **(Carrie & Sue's Gym Teacher)**. Rita had noticed all the police cars on the roads leading to the house, & came to see what was happening.

"_Eleanor, what's going on?"_ Rita asked in worry & concern.

"_Its terrible news Rita, Sue's gone missing, & she's not responding to any of my calls or messages, I'm scared she might have been kidnapped or killed."_ Eleanor squeaked in a frightened tone, not knowing what had happened to her heavily pregnant daughter.

"_No… How?"_ Rita asked in shocking worry & concern.

"_She went out for a walk last night around 8:00 pm, she was only going for half an hour around the town, but I woke up around 1:00 this morning, & she still wasn't home."_ Eleanor said again in a frightened tone.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry Eleanor, I wish there was something I could do to help. But if I see or hear anything about clues to Sue's disappearance, I'll let you know ASAP."_ Rita said in shock & sorrow.

"_Thanks Rita, I hope you can find them."_ Eleanor said in a calmer tone.

"_Them?"_ Rita asked in confusion.

"_Sue's 9 months pregnant, & due to give birth soon."_ Eleanor squeaked as her voice tone got sadder again.

"_Oh my god, so that's why Sue looked like she'd put on weight. I'm so Sorry again Eleanor, I will do anything to find Sue. But I promise you, If find that kidnapper or killer, I will make sure they get locked up for life."_ Rita said sternly, determined to find Sue, even after all the times she hurt Carrie White.

Just then, a police officer came over to Eleanor & Rita to discuss any Idea on who Sue's kidnapper was.

"_Mrs Snell, we just got a call from the station, one of our officers has watched recordings of where Sue was last night, and one of them has footage of the person who presumably kidnapped your daughter. But there's no clear image of the person's face or features."_ The officer said informatively.

"_Well when you do get a clear image of who did this, or wherever they took Sue, Inform me straight away, I want whoever has done this locked up for life, If she's found dead."_ Eleanor said sternly, swearing vengeance on Sue's kidnapper.

**To be continued…**


	5. True Feelings

**Chapter 4: True Feelings**

**(Meanwhile back at the Warehouse…)**

Carrie were sitting on the bed mattress in the abandoned warehouse. Sue had obviously been wanting answers to Carrie's survival, & why she kidnapped her.

"_Carrie, how are you still alive? When I last saw you, I thought you had enough of life for what we all did to you."_ Sue said in grave concern.

"_I really don't know how I'm still alive Sue, but if I didn't know any better, I would say my powers were keeping me alive. Besides how long was I buried for?"_ Sue asked in concern.

"_You've been buried for over 8 months Carrie. I'm due to give birth to my baby girl soon. Why did you kidnap me anyway?"_ Sue asked in even more graver concern.

"_I needed to find you somehow, but I couldn't go to your house for 2 reasons: _

_I didn't, & I still don't know where you live, & _

_Even if I did know where you live, I couldn't go there, because it would certainly blow my low profile to smithereens. But I also needed to find you, because there's something I didn't tell you before I presumably committed suicide."_ Carrie replied in reasonable detail.

"_What? What did you not tell me about? What's it about?"_ Sue asked concernedly & nervously.

"_It's about your baby, Sue."_ Carrie replied honestly.

"_My baby? What's wrong with her? Is something bad going to happen to her?"_ Sue asked in frightened tone.

"_It won't turn bad, if you let me help you & your daughter. I know it sounds crazy knowing what I've done in the past, but I'm worried if I don't do something about this, our past is going to be repeated through her life."_ Carrie replied calmly & as less frighteningly as she could, trying not to scare the heavily pregnant Sue.

"_What do you mean our past being repeated through my daughter's life? What are you talking about Carrie?"_ Sue asked in growing worry. Carrie then took a deep breath & sighed.

"_Sue… You're baby girl is going to have the same powers I have, that's what I failed to tell you before my presumed death."_ Carrie replied in a nervous tone.

"_Wha-… So… you're saying… I'm carrying … like… another… incarnation of you?"_ Sue then stuttered in shock.

"_I'm sorry Sue… But yeah, something like that."_ Carrie replied nervously.

Sue then slowly burst into tears on Carrie's left shoulder, knowing she was now carrying another unborn telepath in her womb, which was due to be born anytime soon. Carrie then hugged Sue & cried with her, knowing she felt guilty for not telling Sue what her baby will be like.

"_Carrie… please… help me. Help me… & my daughter."_ Sue cried as she gently tugged Carrie's hoodie.

"_Don't worry Sue, I will help you, like I said, If I help you, I can hopefully avert our past from repeating itself through another generation. Plus, I said I forgive you."_ Carrie said calmly, as she gently held over Sue's hand.

As Carrie & Sue stared at each other, they could both feel a strange tingly feeling inside, they're hearts also began beating rapidly, & their eyes began fluttering rapidly as their faces got closer & Closer. Carrie felt like she had felt this feeling before, in fact, not that long ago, But Carrie just went with it, & so did Sue.

Suddenly, Carrie & Sue then found themselves at each other's faces, with their eyes closed, & their lips, pressing against each other's in a very passionate manor. They both pulled away in surprise.

"_What was that all about?"_ Carrie said curiously, knowing she had already gone down that road with Sue, while she was sleeping.

"_Carrie, this is just a question out of the blue but… Do you like me as more than a friend?" _Sue asked curiously as well to see why what just happened, happened out of the blue.

After a long pause, Carrie took a deep breath, & came out with a confessional answer.

"_To be honest… Yes… I like as more than a friend. Besides, when my powers put you to sleep, I kissed you on your forehead last night when I kidnapped you."_ Carrie replied nervously & blushingly.

"_Aww, Carrie I never thought you could be that sweet to someone. Well there again, you've never had a chance to prove that, & I'm sorry for that."_ Sue said in a sweet & blushing voice.

Sue then gently grabbed Carrie in a hugging grapple, & pulled Carrie over as Sue lay on her back on the mattress, Carrie made sure she wasn't lying on top of Sue, to avert hurting the baby, as they kissed each other's lips even more passionately.

"_Carrie, will you be my girlfriend?"_ Sue asked passionately.

"_But Sue, what about Tommy? If he saw us right now, wouldn't be mad?"_ Carrie asked nervously.

"_Don't worry Carrie, Tommy would be upset at first, but he would sooner accept it. Besides, He's not here anymore, & I think he would be glad you've got someone caring for you, as well as you caring for them. So what do you think Carrie? Are you ok about being a Lesbian?"_ Sue explained & asked sweetly & calmly, as she stroked Carrie's Strawberry Blonde hair gently.

"_Yes Sue, I'm happy liking girls more than boys, especially you."_ Carrie replied in a relived happy voice.

Sue then smiled happily, knowing she now had Carrie as a girlfriend, & hopefully, a sweet stepmother to her unborn baby. Sue & Carrie then hugged each other into more kissing.

**(Meanwhile with Eleanor & Rita…)**

Rita had accompanied Eleanor to the police station, along with the police, who may have some clues on where Sue may have been taken by her unknown kidnapper.

"_Mrs Snell, These recordings my lead us to some clues on to where your daughter & her kidnapper's whereabouts, please be calm about this."_ The police officer said calmly & sternly.

"_Very well officer."_ Eleanor said nervously, hoping to find clues on daughter's whereabouts.

"_Calm down Eleanor, I'm sure some of this will help us find Sue."_ Rita said calmly to calm down Eleanor.

The large board screen then started playing footages from security cameras that captured the last places that Sue was seen at. The first clip showed Sue sitting on a bench, with her hands holding her head up by the sides. A minute later, the clip showed Sue looking like she was getting dizzy, & then lay down to sleep.

"_Mrs Snell, was your daughter on any medication?"_ The officer asked concernedly, as he paused the clip.

"_No sir, & I didn't give anything either, Sue was due to have a baby anytime soon."_ Eleanor replied nervously.

The clip continued, this time showing a navy blue clothed hooded figure walk towards Sue & gently pick her up. The officer paused the clip again.

"_Have you seen anyone in this particular clothing before Mrs Snell? What about you Mrs Desjardin?"_ The officer asked both Eleanor & Rita.

"_No."_ Rita & Eleanor replied curiously on who the kidnapper was.

"_We have already informed all our officers to keep an eye out for Sue or her kidnapper. We have also started putting up posters of Sue, hoping the public might have seen something suspiciously related to Sue's disappearance, But we don't have any clear evidence to seeing if this person has hurt her or not. We will inform you on further details, but you are both allowed to join the search for Sue."_ The officer said kindly.

"_Thank you sir."_ Eleanor replied thankfully.

**To be continued…**


	6. Wanted

**Chapter 5: Wanted**

**(Later that night…)**

Carrie was walking her way back from town with disguise up. Sue stayed back at the warehouse to avert blowing their cover. Carrie had been getting food & water supplies for her & Sue, since they needed to survive under cover, until Sue's baby was ready to be born. Since Carrie & Sue had no money to get anything, Carrie had to resort to stealing again. Carrie had also stolen a backpack for her carry things in, to save her from using her hands or her powers to keep more cover. As Carrie walked towards a power post, she noticed a sheet of white paper in the shape of a poster on the post. As Carrie got a closer look at the poster, she sighed in no surprise. The poster had written in bold writing:

"**MISSING: SUSAN. D. SNELL"**

"Sue Snell **(Main survivor of the "Black Prom Massacre")** has been missing since Tuesday 10th June. Last seen at a back alley near the centre of town, & was carried off by an unknown kidnapper. Sue was wearing a blue hoodie, with a yellow shirt, Blue jeans, & Blue _NIKE_ sneakers when last seen. She is also 8 months Pregnant. The kidnapper was seen wearing a navy blue hoodie, navy blue cargo trousers, & black army boots. If you see or hear anything relating to these two people, Phone the police immediately."

**Phone Number: 911**

The poster had a printed picture of Sue. Carrie then quickly ripped the poster off the post, & quickly walked off.

**(Back at the Warehouse…)**

Sue was sitting on the king-sized bed mattress, thinking sweetly about Carrie. Although it may have been too much for her to take about the fact that Carrie was never dead all along & that she had kidnapped her, But Sue didn't mind. Sue couldn't stop thinking about Carrie or her own baby. Sue was a little nervous in case didn't want anything to do with the baby at first, but then knew she was just being a little bit silly, Sue knew that Carrie would want everything to do with her baby, knowing she was going to have the same powers as her.

Just then, Sue started to feel a bit strange as she thought about Carrie. She felt a bit worried that it was something to do with the baby, but luckily it wasn't. Sue's heart was racing faster than a race car, she was breathing at a very high rate, & her cheeks were redder than ripe apples. Sue then realised what was wrong with her: it was her hormones going overdrive.

**HORRORMANIAC19 MESSAGE (URGENT):**_**"these Parts of this chapter will lead to some very sexual contented scenes, the next few scenes (& maybe Chapters) will contain these sort of scenes. Heh, Heh… Carry on."**_

Sue's urges for Carrie were getting too much for Sue to keep hidden. Although Carrie was now her girlfriend, Sue never expected to want Carrie this much this early in their relationship, when it had just began. As Sue kept seeing images of Carrie in her head, she couldn't help but crave her smiling face, & her equally elegant teenage body, Sue then started grappling her right breast/boob with her left hand, while she slowly slid her right hand down into her jeans, & moaning passionately. She craved Carrie so much it became clear to her: **Sue wanted to have sex with Carrie**. But was nervous on how she was going to. Sue knew that Carrie was very nervous with things, in believing it was sinful, & Sue was also nervous about her baby, But Sue also wanted to introduce Carrie to the real world, instead of leave it the same way & have Carrie just be her old self that no one wanted, not even Carrie herself. So Sue thought about what to do for a little bit, & then came up with a plan.

**To be continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:**_**"Hey readers, Sorry that this chapter took forever, & that it's quiet short, I had a few issues for what should happen next, but the next chapter will be what you're waiting for. Thanx for understanding me. Rory, Out."**_


	7. The Next Level

**HORRORMANIAC19 MESSAGE (URGENT!):**_**"Warning, This chapter contains extreme sexual language, scenes, references & much more. Don't like it, don't read. You have been warned. Heh, heh… again, Carrie on."**_

**Chapter 6: The Next Level**

Carrie walked up the stairs of the warehouse. She was worried about what Sue would say about the fact they are now both being searched for, she did hope that Sue would understand that, since Carrie did explain why she kidnapped her. As Carrie entered the room, she suddenly got worried, seeing that Sue was nowhere to be seen. Carrie ran over to the mattress, as she put down the backpack, to find some of Sue's clothes. Before Carrie let out a word or expression of confusion, someone grabbed & started grappling her boobs. Carrie turned her head in sudden surprise, to see Sue was groping her.

"_Sue? What are you doing?"_ Carrie asked in surprise as Sue let her turn around.

"_It's all right Carrie, I don't mean to scare you. It's just that, I can't stop thinking about you."_ Sue said sweet fully.

"_What do you mean?"_ Carrie asked in confusion.

"_I never really expected to be this much in love with you, this early in our relationship."_ Sue replied still in a sweet tone as she hugged Carrie.

"_Sue, you're going to need to be more specific."_ Carrie said, still confused on what Sue was on about.

"_Carrie… I want to get it on with you, I want to have sex with you."_ Sue said calmly as she could, but Carrie's face then blushed redder than ever, redder than ripe apples.

"_What? You're serious?"_ Carrie squeaked in surprise.

Sue didn't reply. Instead, she unzipped her blue hoodie, revealing not just her pregnant swollen chest, but also her pregnant swollen, but to Carrie, largely attractive boobs.

"_I take that as a…"_ Carrie was unable to finish her sentence, as Sue gently forced Carries face between her boobs.

At first, Carrie was unsure what to do, but then she noticed that Sue liked it when Carrie moved her mouth around a lot, So Carrie then slowly closed her eyes lustfully, as she started kissing & licking Sue's chest between her boobs.

"_Oh my God, don't stop…"_ Sue moaned lustfully as Carrie continued to kiss & lick her chest.

Sue then shook her chest from side to side, allowing her boobs to bounce off the sides of Carrie's face. As Sue stroked Carrie's messed up, but smooth strawberry blonde hair, she sneakily moved one of her hands down to the zip of Carrie's hoodie, & unzipped it to show her black T-shirt. Carrie then looked up at Sue nervously.

"_Don't worry Carrie, I promise this isn't bad, it's all natural."_ Sue said gently.

Sue gently helped Carrie take off her hoodie, then her T-shirt, & helped undo her bra, revealing her tiny boobs with hard nipples, but Sue didn't care what they looked like, she still loved Carrie to the core. She then started licking Carrie's right nipple, Carrie couldn't help but give a slight quiver & moan. Sue giggled, knowing Carrie liked it. Sue then did same to Carrie's left nipple, causing Carrie to moan & quiver again. While licking her nipples, Sue the secretly sneaked her right hand all the way down into Carrie trousers. Carrie suddenly blushed, as she felt a strange movement coming from within her lower underwear. She looked down, to see Sue's hand down inside her pants.

"_Oh my, you are wet Carrie."_ Sue beamed in surprise & delight, as she felt Carrie's wet flowing pussy.

"_I never knew that even though I bullied you, I seemed to turn you on."_ Sue then said again sexually.

"_I'm not bleeding again, am I?"_ Carrie said nervously.

"_No Carrie, but even if you did, It's nothing wrong, its normal. I was scared when I had my first Period."_ Sue replied kindly.

"_But you didn't get mocked & put on YouTube when you panicked, like me."_ Carrie moaned as Sue kept rubbing her soaking clit.

"_Carrie, would this be wrong time to tell you, that I had a similar incident to yours?"_ Sue replied gently.

"_Wha, what do you mean Sue?"_ Carrie said as she looked at Sue in concern.

"_When I had my first period, nobody knew what it was all about, so they said I was going to die, & made horrible jokes about it, like what we all did to you. I'm so sorry Carrie, truly I am." _Sue replied in a sighing tone.

"_It's okay Sue, & I'm sorry for all I've done, & for what happened to you."_ Carrie replied kindly.

"_I know you are, & I know what can make us feel better."_ Sue said in a more cheered up tone.

"_What that then?"_ Carrie asked nervously, as Sue began to grow a rather cheeky & evil looking smile on her face.

Sue then undid Carrie's belt, & pulled down her cargo trousers & pants. She then bent down to Carrie's crotch level, & gently began licking Carrie's soaked clit. Carrie quivered uncontrollably so much, she fell back. Luckily she fell back onto the mattress.

"You alright Carrie?!" Sue said sacredly.

"_I'm fine Sue, keep going."_ Carrie breathed heavily in passion, urging Sue to keep licking her clit.

Sue then undid Carrie's boots, pulled off her trousers & pants, & then continued to lick Carrie's clit. Although Carrie kept quivering & shaking uncontrollably, & couldn't stop moaning, Sue understood the she had never had this kind of experience, even with boys, but she knew Carrie was loving every lick of her tongue that slithered up & down her soaked pussy, soaking up the juices that slowly oozed from it. Suddenly, Sue then started forced her tongue, probing Carrie's wet still oozing pussy, & started licking up down & in & out powerfully. Carrie got slightly nervous, but couldn't help but enjoy. Soon Carrie could feel an extreme pressure building up inside her crotch.

"_Sue. Sue? Sue I feel like I'm gonna…"_ Carrie's worried voice was cut off as she screamed, feeling an extreme climax explosion from her groin.

Sue then crawled atop of Carrie's shaking, almost lifeless body & then give her a long French kiss, letting Carrie taste the same taste that Sue got from her.

"_You wanna try me now?"_ Sue asked sexually to Carrie.

"_B-But Sue, w-won't it affect your baby?"_ Carrie asked concernedly.

"_No Carrie, she'll be fine. But couldn't use your powers to protect her?"_ Sue replied calmly.

"Yeah… ok, go on then." Carrie replied, & smiled cheekily.

Sue got up, took off the shoes & the rest of her clothes, chucked them over with Carrie's, & then bent down right down to the point where her pussy met & caressed Carrie's soft pink lips.

"_Get your tongue in there."_ Sue said lustfully.

Carrie then started gently began probing & licking Sue's hole with her tongue.

"_Oh… fuck! That feels amazing."_ Sue moaned passionately.

Carrie then wrapped her right arm around Sue's crouching left leg, while her left arm went up & groped Sue's right boob. Sue let out the most loving gasps & moans she had never let out before, not even with Tommy. Actually, she had never gone this far in sex with Tommy ever. But now she could, now that she was with Carrie, anything Sue loved, was possible. Sue then felt a little strange, as Carrie licked & probed Sue.

"_Carrie, why do I suddenly feel weird? Oh god, am I going into labour?!"_ Sue asked frightenedly.

"_It's all right Sue, I'm just using my powers on you to protect your baby while I fuck you."_ Carrie replied calmly, but in a cheeky attitude.

Sue then relaxed & giggled, knowing that Carrie had never referred to any swearing before, but was happy to see that Carrie was changing to someone new.

"_Come on Carrie, make me cum."_ Sue moaned as Carrie licked & probed her at faster paces, causing Sue's pressure to build up.

Sue moaned & moaned, faster & faster, louder & louder until…

"_FFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"_ Sue Screamed with passion, as the climax exploded from her groin all over Carrie's mouth.

Sue then crawled off Carrie's face & lay down by Carrie's side. Sue give Carrie another long French kiss, so they could both taste Sue together.

"_I love you Carrie."_ Sue whispered lustfully.

"_I love you too Sue."_ Carrie replied lustfully back, as she gently stroked Sue Pregnant belly.

"_Sue, what are you going to name your daughter?"_ Carrie then asked curiously.

"_Well… I wanted to name her Carrie as well, in remembrance of you. But now your back, I need to think of another name. Plus, I was afraid to ask you this at first, when I first thought about this, but… Carrie… Will you be my baby's stepmother?"_ Sue asked nervously.

"_Of course I will Sue, I will be anything for your baby."_ Carrie replied kindly.

Carrie & Sue then smiled at each other, & hugged each other into a kiss, until they fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:** _**"Hey Viewers, Sorry for the long wait, I was a lazy, & still thinking on how the scene was going to continue, thanks for enjoying this scene, till next scene, Rory out."**_


	8. The Search Begins

**Chapter 7: The Search Begins**

The next Morning, Eleanor was sleeping deeply in her bed, her eyes were messed with watery make up stains, she had still been crying, wondering what had happened to Sue, & her unborn Granddaughter.

**(In Eleanor's dream…)**

Eleanor was in a dark strange blank area, wondering where she was.

"_Where am I? Hello? Is anyone there?"_ Eleanor asked worriedly.

Suddenly, Eleanor heard a loud scream in the distance as she turned around in the direction of the scream, she recognised it, the voice the scream belonged to, was Sue's voice.

"_Sue?! Hold on Baby, I'm coming!"_ Eleanor cried as she ran towards the scream.

But when Eleanor got there, she then screamed in horror, as she saw Sue lying in a pool of blood, dead. There was blood leaking from the mouth, & her chest looked like it had been brutally mined out, seeing the baby was also dead as well.

"_Oh my… Sue… What… Who… Who would do this to…?"_ Eleanor sobbed, but was cut off as she felt like she was being strangled by nothing.

She then turned to see the hooded figure standing there, with her arm raised out as if she was holding Eleanor without touching her.

"She deserved it… after what she did to me." The figure said in a horrible blood curdling voice.

"_But don't worry, I will instantly reunite you with your dead bitch excuse of a daughter, & your unknown granddaughter."_ The figure said again.

"_Who… Who are you?"_ Eleanor croaked in breathless agony.

The figure then pulled down her hood & face mask with her left hand, revealing the one person who Eleanor never expected to believe it was… **Carrie White**. Eleanor then screamed in fright as Carrie laughed in a sinister evil laugh. Just before Carrie had a chance to snap Eleanor's neck with her powers, Eleanor woke up screaming.

After She finished screaming, she breathed heavily, wondering what made her think that Carrie was the one behind Sue's disappearance, she didn't understand how Sue could have been kidnapped by someone who's dead.

"_Carrie... But she's dead. How can she have done it?"_ Eleanor sighed in confusion.

Eleanor then turned on the TV with the remote. The news came on, it was breaking news.

"_Welcome the 6 o'clock news, our top story this morning. The destroyed grave from the cemetery has been confirmed to the graves of Carrie & Margaret White, Margaret's remains have been accounted for, But Carrie's are missing…"_ The news reporter said through the TV.

Eleanor then stared at the TV in horror & shock, realising her nightmare, could no doubt have become reality. Without hesitation, Eleanor picked up the phone & dialled 911 to call the police.

**(Meanwhile with Carrie & Sue…)**

Carrie woke up first in the arms of her pregnant lover, Sue Snell. Carrie was happy the fact that she was going to be Sue's baby's stepmother, & that Sue wanted to be with Carrie, But Carrie was nervous the fact she had not told Sue that they were being searched for, she then gently kissed Sue's lips. Sue then slowly woke up to see Carrie looking slightly nervous as she stroked Sue's hair.

"_You alright Carrie, my love?"_ Sue asked sweetly to see what was wrong with her lover.

"_Sue… Please keep calm, but… we're being searched for."_ Carrie squeaked nervously, unsure what Sue's reaction would be.

"_It's alright Carrie, I knew this would happen just as much as you did, how did you know anyway?" _Sue asked sighing.

"_I've got a poster that I found on the way back last night."_ Carrie replied sighing as well.

Carrie then got up & got the poster to show to Sue. Sue looked at it to see what was on it.

**(Meanwhile at the police station…)**

Eleanor was at the police station. She had told the police it was most likely Carrie who had kidnapped Sue, & was waiting to hear for answers that maybe her nightmare had truly come true. Rita then walked in to Eleanor after she had called her to inform her of what had most likely happened.

"_Eleanor, I got your call, any news?"_ Rita asked.

"_No, but I have a strong hunch on who kidnapped my baby."_ Eleanor replied sternly.

"_Who do you think's done it?"_ Rita asked again.

"_Carrie White."_ Eleanor replied again sternly.

"_What?! You Serious?! Carrie's dead, there's no way it could be her. What makes you think Carrie would do something like that?"_ Rita said in shock.

"_Oh come on Rita, you & Sue were there when Carrie killed everyone! I had a nightmare that was responsible, & then I hear on the news her remains are gone!"_ Eleanor snapped in a thunderous temper. Causing Rita to nudge back slightly, knowing that Eleanor wasn't joking about this.

"_Ok… but what if Carrie hasn't killed Sue? I know Carrie killed everyone else, but that's because they hurt her. Plus, if Carrie was evil, why aren't I dead as well? Why wasn't Sue dead on Prom Night?"_ Rita asked Eleanor calmly, to make her see that Carrie was not who she thought she was, & was definitely not like her own mother.

"_I hope your right Rita. But if Sue is dead, & Carrie is responsible, I want her locked up. For Life! I don't care where they put her, as long as it's somewhere where can't hurt anymore people, & where she can rot in hell, just like her mother!"_ Eleanor snapped again, still thinking Carrie was pure evil.

Just then, a policeman walked out of a room. It was one of the policemen who Eleanor told about Carrie being Sue's kidnapper.

"_Mrs Snell, we do believe that Carrie White is your daughter's kidnapper, but we are not convinced that she would kill your daughter. We have a write down of Sue's speech at the court 8 months ago, she said that Carrie was not a bad person, she was just pushed to the breaking point. We are also still trying to figure out what caused the disaster that night, & we have confirmed a search for your daughter, & Carrie White, you & Miss Desjardin may also join the search."_ The policeman said to Eleanor calmly.

"_Thank you officer."_ Eleanor said determined to find Sue.

**To be continued…**


End file.
